


In the Quiet

by angel-in-a-trenchcoat (EternalGhost), EternalGhost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGhost/pseuds/angel-in-a-trenchcoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalGhost/pseuds/EternalGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has discovered the joys of sexual pleasure. Dean has discovered the joys of watching an Angel of the Lord come undone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Well, you can thank Tumblr for this one! I was on the other day when a post showed up on my dashboard saying "Cas whimpering Dean's name while fingering himself", and thus this story came about. Enjoy ;)

When Castiel first arrived on Earth, after dragging Dean out of Hell, he didn't understand sexuality beyond reproduction. He couldn't grasp why humans spent so much of their time engaged in carnal acts. It baffled him. The more time he spent with the Winchesters though, and the longer he wore his vessel, the more he came to understand that it wasn't just about the pleasure. Sometimes it was about losing yourself in someone and forgetting all of your troubles for a while. And the two men he had allied himself with were chock full of troubles. Sam didn't use sex as an escape nearly as often as his older brother, choosing instead to bury himself in research. Dean though, was a perfect example of someone trying to escape their daily life through pleasures of the flesh, and Cas found himself drawn to that, fascinated by it, so much that he began experimenting. Especially after the "pizza delivery man" incident - though as nice as kissing Meg had been, he instinctively felt like something was missing. He discovered what it was months later.

The hotel room was quiet, empty. Both brothers were out, not due back until much later. With a rustle of wings Cas appeared, eyes darting nervously even though he knew he was alone. Moments later he seemed satisfied, and in the blink of an eye he was naked, settled in the centre of the bed he knew Dean had claimed. With an achy sigh he ran one hand down his body, pausing to play with his nipples, and sucked the first three fingers of his other hand into his mouth. He moaned around them, and pushed up onto his knees, spreading his legs. When his fingers were good and wet, spit running down them, he pulled them out of his mouth and trailed them down and around until he reached his entrance. Biting his bottom lip he pressed the first finger in, keening at the stretch, but it wasn't long before he was adding another. Soon he was up to all three, twisting them and fucking them into himself just right so every thrust hit his prostate. In no time at all he was a moaning mess, too caught up in his pleasure to care about the sight he made, or to notice anything else.

Dean had planned to spend the night at the bar, hopefully pick up a chick and have some fun, but the scene was dead, boring, dried up. With a long suffering huff of breath he downed the last of his drink, left some bills on the bar, and headed back to the hotel. When he opened the door the last thing he expected to see was Cas, the freaking Angel of the Lord, kneeling on his bed, hard, dripping, head thrown back, fingers buried deep inside himself. Scratch that. That was the second to last thing he was expecting, the very last being how hard it made him. Then it got better.

The angel was so close he could taste it, building deep inside, the beautiful climax that would leave him a shaking, sticky mess. He twisted his fingers viciously, fucking down on them with choked off, desperate sounds. In his feverish pleasure his fingers became Dean's and he bit his lip, trying not to let the hunter's name slip out, because if it did he would have to admit that what had been missing with Meg was that she wasn't Dean. He was slowly losing that battle though, the closer he got to climax. Soon it became too much, and he had to let it out. Words and pleas started falling from his swollen lips, and he clenched his idle hand into a fist, wanting to come on his fingers alone.

When Cas started talking, Dean was lost. With a quiet sound he pressed his hand against his dick where it was throbbing and trapped in his jeans. He knew he should say something, but with the beautiful, desperate sounds and words coming from the angel, he couldn't bring himself to. Instead, he began to rub himself in time with the thrusts of Cas' fingers, blocking out the voice telling him how wrong it was, until all he could hear was the angel.

"Oh, please. Please, I'm so close. Ah! Fuck! Please let me...please let me come. I need it. Please! Dean, please!" 

The hunter gasped at the sound of his name falling from that beautiful mouth, and he moaned softly, rubbing harder as the angel grew more desperate. 

Cas couldn't think anymore, could hardly even breathe, the only words he could remember being "please" and the hunter's name.

"Please, Dean. Please. Dean, Dean, Dean. Ohhh! Dean!" Fucking his fingers into himself hard and fast, he came, shuddering and untouched, screaming out his pleasure. 

Dean moaned, rolling his hips against his hand, and when Cas came, screaming his name, he followed soon after, soaking his underwear like he was 13 again. When he came down, what he saw made him wish he could get hard again. Cas looked beautifully debauched, covered in his own release, preternaturally blue eyes almost black and staring right at him, no shame at all. Dean startled under that gsze, and flushed deep red, guilt rushing in now that his orgasm was fading. 

Cas had been caught, but instead of embarrassment he felt relief. Dean had watched him get off, knew now what got him off, and had found release as well. He was pretty sure that was a good thing, miles better than the hunter being disgusted and never talking to him again. Patiently he waited for Dean to feel his gaze, and when the hunter finally did, he beckoned him over to the bed.

Approaching slowly, Dean braced himself for the worst, but all Cas did was smile and reach out a hand to draw him close. Dean let himself be pulled up on to the bed and into the angel's arms, and when their lips met it felt like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was written at 2am, and though it isn't exactly what I was hoping for, I'm going to post it anyway. I apologise for any mistakes...let me know if you find any glaring ones (this was written on a tablet too, so that accounts for some). Hope you enjoyed my first foray into SPN and Destiel fanfic, let me know what you think of it.


End file.
